tuyo es mi corazon
by hikarus
Summary: ranma se encontraba en el tejado de la casa tedo sobre su relacion con akane es un pequeño one-shots espero que les guste


Los personajes de ranma ya kane no son míos pertenecen arumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque soy gran fanático de ranma ½

Tu yo es mi corazón

Era una bella noche de verano el cielo estaba despejado, la luna estaba llena y las estrellas titilaban con luciérnagas a lo lejos.

Sobre el tejado de la casa de la familia tendo se encontraba ranma sumergido en sus pensamientos.

esta semana las casas con akane no habían sido nada fáciles nos apelamos todo el tiempo suspiraba ranma yo sé que a veces tengo la culpa pero si tanto pudiera decir a akane cuanto la amo y que puedo vivir sin su amor , pero no puedo tengo mucho miedo que me diga que solo está conmigo por estúpido compromiso de nuestros padres y que solo me veo como un buen amigo y para completar loca de shampoo me besos.

Todo sería diferente sino estuviera locamente enamorado de ella, de sus lindos ojos cafés y de su dulce sonrisa.

Temo que si las cosas siguen si la perderé para siempre y no quiero perder la ya que sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

De los ojos de rama salían pequeñas lágrimas

Mientras tanto akane se encontraba llorando en su habitación ranma cómo pudiste besarte con sampoo ranma baka, te odio porque nunca me tratas bien y siempre me comparas con tus otras prometidas

No sabes cómo quisiera no amarte tanto.

akane escucho algunos ruidos en el techo y subió muy despacio y se sorprende al ver a ranma con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

ranma estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no se dio de cuenta que akane se encontraba detrás de él dijo en voz alta akane no sabes cuánto te amo.

Ranma: sintió una suave caricia en su rostro,

Akane: yo también te amo mucho mi baka,

Su cara se puso muy roja

Ranma:-akane perdonam no pudo terminar decirlo porque akane puso un de sus dedos en sus labios

Akane: ranma sé que me amas porque lo veo en tus ojos, sé que me amas por tu siempre me proteges y sé que darías tu vida por mí y sé que me amas por tus celos, pero a veces mi corazón se llena de dubas, de celos y dolor.

Ranma: akane yo soy un tonto que me dejo llevar por mi orgullo, arrogancia y nunca le preste atención a lo que me decía mi corazón y no quiero perder lo más importante en mi vida la razón de existir que eres tú mi amor.

En ese momento ranma y akane se dieron suave abrazo sus corazones latina muy rápido, para ellos era un momento mágico y hermoso, un sueño hecho realidad, poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercándose hasta que se tocaron unos con los otros al principio fue un suave beso lleno de amor para luego convertirse en pasión y deseo, ese beso que por una u otra razón siempre les fue negado y a hora era una dulce realidad.

Poco a poco se fueron separándose, se miraron uno al otro

Ranma: Akane te estás bien le decía mientras con sus dedos limpia suavemente los ojos llenos de lágrimas de akane.

Akane: claro que estoy bien tonto no estoy llorando porque este triste sino porque estoy muy feliz, este beso fue especial para mí, ¿te gusto?

Ranma: tenía su cara muy roja, bueno yo yo

Akane: dime si o no

Ranma: claro que si me gusto y me gustaría que no fuera el único que nos diéramos, en ese momento sintió como los labios de akane se posaban junto a los suyos el cerro sus ojos y disfruto ese instante.

Había pasa algunos minutos

Ranma: estaba recostado sobre el tejado y akane se encontraba junto al el con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de ramna.

Ranma: akane quieres ser mí, mi n. o .v. i.a.

Akane: pero si ya ere mi prometido.

Ranma: si pero eso vale ya que fueron nuestros padres los que lo decidieron, y para mi es más importante que yo siento por ti,

Akane: tienes razón, bueno yo claro que si quiero ser tu única novia y no una más de tus prometidas mí amado abaka

Ranma: sabes que tu yo es mi corazón mi pequeña akane

Akane: y tuyo mí el mío mi amado baka.

Sellaron su compromiso con un dulce beso.

La noche fue testigo del gran amor de ranma y akane un amor tan grande y tan puro que ni las prometidas de ranma ni los pretendientes de akane los pudieron se parar nunca más

FIN

Gracias por leer mi espero que le haya gustado .pero no sean tan duros conmigo ya que es mi primer fic

Perdóneme porque muy corto pero las ideas no me llegan bueno espero sus comentarios para mí son muy importantes

Gracias

Att ces28z28

Palabra en japonés

Baka : tonto


End file.
